Un Lun Dun revamp!
by Uranaishii
Summary: What is Un Lun Dun? It's London through the looking glass. It's where all the broken things in London end up,and sometimes broken people too. This is it. My version of Un Lun Dun, with all the extra fluff. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE eventual KiriSaku
1. Prologue

Before I start this, I'd like to tell you, my beloved readers some things that are essential to this story.

First off: This is a kiri/saku. It's gonna be an easy run, beings as this whole thing will basically be copying the genius (in my opinion) China Mieville's _Un Lun Dun_. I will be changing up many things in the book, but it will be the same. If you haven't already read the book, I urge you to get it and follow along. I'll be introducing everything just as Mieville has. Such as, the slightly fluffy implied attraction between Hemi the half-ghost and Deeba. The whole point of this is to run the story as I would like. Meaning, with **more **luffles. I plan on making the majority of it the same as the book though, just because the book is so amazing.

Second off: I severely urge you to point out my flaws. I may not be able to stay true to the characters and I may have too much of the book the same as _Un Lun Dun_ .… and I may have a few mistakes that I'd like to know about. I try and do it with most other people's stories, but I can't find it in myself to nit-pick too deeply.

Third off: Part of the reason I'm writing this is because I'm not extremely good at following plot lines of my own making. This is because I'm more of a reader than a writer. This also makes it easy for me to put out chapters. wink

Forth off: the chapters in _Un Lun Dun_ are actually quite short. I'll be keeping them the same length.

Lastly, can someone kindly tell me how to put this up in chapters? I'm afraid I'm not sure how to do this. How do you name chapters? Perhaps I might be able to figure this out on my own. I'll try to the best of my ability, as it stands, I've never done anything like this before. Quite simply, I am a "n00b". Well, I suppose I'm worse than a n00b actually. I'm a "newb". XD

Disclaimer: I receive nothing from the makings of this fanfiction. I do not own the plot to China Mieville's _Un Lun Dun_. I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I receive an author award from this, give it to someone else.

Now, on to the prologue.

_In an unremarkable room, in a nondescript building, a man sat working on very nondescript theories._

_The man was surrounded by bright chemicals in bottles and flasks, charts and gauges, and piles of books like battlements around him. He propped them open on top of each other. He cross-referred them, seeming to re-read several at the same time; he pondered, made notes, crossed them out, went hunting for facts of history, chemistry, and geography, anything he could find on his subject._

_He was quiet but for the scuttling of his pen and the occasional murmurs of revelation. He was obviously working on something very difficult and very important. From his mutters and the exclamation marks he scrawled, though, he was making slow progress._

_The man had traveled a very long way to do the work he was doing. He was so engrossed in his work that it took him a long time to notice that the light around him was fading, unnaturally fast._

_Some sort of darkness was closing in on the windows, creeping slowly like a hulking creature. Some sort of silence-more than the absence of noise the _presence _of a predatory quiet-was settling around him._

_The man looked up at last. Slowly, he put down his pen and turned around in his chair. He took a couple breaths to calm his frazzled nerves._

"_Hello?" he said, the worry belying his calm voice. "Professor? Is that you? Is the minister here…?"_

_There was no answer. The light form the corridor still faded. Through the smoked glass of the door, the man could see darkness taking shape. He stood, slowly. He sniffed, and his eyes widened, in fear, in remembrance of his purpose. _

_Fingers of smoke were wafting under the door, entering the room. They uncoiled from the crack like feelers; they slithered like the body of a desert side-winder, and poured under the cracks in the door and the windows like murky water._

"_Ah…" the man whispered. "So, it's you."_

_There was no answer, but beyond the door came a very faint rumble that might just have been laughter. As the sound washed over him, a tinge of dread surfaced._

_The man swallowed, and stepped back. But he set his face. He watched as the smoke came more thickly around the edges of the door, eddying towards him, quickly. He reached for his notes. He moved quickly, dragging a chair as quietly as he could into place below a high ventilation duct. He looked afraid but determined-or determined but afraid, either way, it was too late. Fear had set in. He had to move. He had to get out of there. The very air was suffocating him._

_The smoke kept coming. Before he had a chance to climb, there was another rumble-laugh-noise. The man faced the door._

Yes, everyone, that was Inui. Who else would be that stuck on data? XD

Basically, some people are going to be left out. I'm thinking Fuji for our conductor, Oishi for Obaday Fing, Sanada for the Umbrellisimo, and for the rest, I'm unsure. .

Help me out.

Character's that I need to fill. The characters only need to be filled, it doesn't matter what gender.

Becks: extremely small role. Ryoma perhaps? Yeah, I think Ryoma would fit best.

Keisha : small role

Mr. and Mrs. Resham : they are going to be Sakuno's parents. I already plan on using Sumire, the other elder coach is Benji, right?

Skool: he's an old-style scuba suit, with a school of fish swimming around inside of course. He doesn't speak. I'm thinking of Tezuka….

Curdle: it's a milk carton. Deeba/Sakuno treats it as a pet. I'm thinking aozu.

I might have neglected some of the characters….but, I'll keep you posted.

Before I end this little section of author's note, there are words that are different than American English. People usually understand each other enough….but...ask me if you can't understand a word used. Please ask in review form. Any other inconveniences, sorry. I'm going to try not to use them, but I like British English. XD

Also, on July 8th (I think), I'll be going on a trip. To Pennsylvania. I wasn't told yet just how long I'd be gone….my parents are a bit spontaneous. DX


	2. ch 1: the respectful fox

Chapter 1 : The Respectful Fox

There was no doubt about it: there was a fox behind the tennis courts. And it was watching.

"It is, isn't it? "

The fields around the tennis courts were teeming with kids, their gray uniforms flapping as they ran and kicked balls into makeshift goals. Amid the shouting and the games, a few people were watching the fox that watched _them_.

"It definitely is. It's just watching us," a red-headed girl said, dismissively. She could see the animal clearly behind a fringe of grass and thistle. "Why isn't it moving?" She walked slowly towards it, stalking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first the friends had thought the animal was a small dog, and had started ambling towards it while they chatted amongst themselves. But halfway across the tarmac they had realized it was a fox. A fox that _could_ have rabies.

It was a cold cloudless autumn morning and the sun was bright. None of them could quite believe what they were seeing. The fox kept standing still as they approached. It moved about as much as a statue.

"I saw one once before," whispered Ann, shifting her bag from shoulder to shoulder. "I was with my dad by the canal. He told me there's loads in London now, but you don't normally see them."

"It should be running, nyah," said Eiji, anxiously. 'I'm staying here. That's got teeth."

"All the better to eat you with," murmured Sakuno.

"That's a wolf," said Ann, amused.

Ann and Eiji held back: Tomoka, the red head, slowly approached the fox, with Sakuno, as usual, by her side. They got closer, expecting it to arch into one of those beautiful curves of animal panic, and duck under the fence. It kept not doing so and they were lost as to why.

The girls had never seen any animal so still. It wasn't that it wasn't moving: it was furiously _not-moving_. By the time they got to the edge of the tennis courts they were creeping exaggeratedly, like cartoon hunters, stalking in a rather loud manner.

The fox eyed Moka's outstretched hand politely; its calm eyes spoke millions. Sakuno frowned.

"Yeah, it is watching," Sakuno said, albeit a bit hesitantly. "But not _us_, Moka. It's watching _you_."

Moka--she hated her name Tomoka, and she hated "Tomo" even more--had moved to the estate about a year ago, and made fast friends with Ann and Eiji and Ryoma and some others. Especially Sakuno. On her way to Kilburn Comprehensive, on her first day, Sakuno had made Moka laugh, which not many people could do. Since then, where Moka was, Sakuno tended to be, too. There was something about Moka that drew attention. She was decent-to-good at things like sports, schoolwork, dancing, cheering, whatever, but that wasn't it: she did well enough to do well, but never enough to stand out. She was tall and striking, but she never played that up either: if anything, she seemed to try to stay in the background (an: I know. Doesn't sound all that much like Tomo-chan, does it?). But she never quite could. If she hadn't been easy to get on with, that could have caused her trouble.

Sometimes even her mates were a little bit wary of Moka, as if they weren't quite sure how to deal with her. Even Sakuno herself had to admit that Moka could be a bit dreamy. Sometimes she would sort of zone out, staring skywards or losing the thread of what she was saying.

Just at that moment, however, she was concentrating hard on what Sakuno had just said.

Moka put her hands on her hips, and even her sudden movement didn't make the fox jump. It kept staring her down, it hadn't blinked. At all.

"It's true," said Sakuno. "It hasn't taken its eyes off you." –_and at this point, I don't think it'll_ _stop, _she thought.

Moka met the fox's gentle vulpine gaze. The group watching, and the animal, seemed to get lost in something.

…Until their attention was interrupted by the bell for the end of break. The group looked at each other, blinking. They arose from their stupor.

The fox finally moved. Still looking at Moka, it bowed its head. It did it once, then leapt up and was gone.

Sakuno watched Moka, and muttered, "This is just getting weird."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok.

That's the end of the first real chapter.

This makes me unhappy (not sad, just unhappy).

None of you care enough to review (except for bluepenguin15- YAYS!)…I really need your support…

At this point all I really want to do is just sit all cozy by an open fire, sipping hot chocolate while typing away and reading my beloved _Un Lun_ _Dun_ book…


End file.
